In conveyor systems such as power and free conveyor systems, trolleys are utilized to support the load for movement along the track. Conventionally, the trolleys include wheels rotatably mounted on a trolley body and engaging the track. In one commonly used type of construction, the wheels are mounted on the trolley body by swaging the ends of a shaft against the inner race of the wheels. The problem with such a construction is that in case of failure of the bearing or damage to the wheel, it is necessary to remove the trolley from the conveyor system for repair.
It has heretofore been suggested that the wheels might be removably mounted on the shaft. One type of construction that has been suggested has been to provide key and slot connections between the shaft and the trolley body and between the inner race and the trolley body and to utilize threaded plugs which are threaded into the ends of the shaft and engage the inner race. The problem with such a construction is that it requires substantial modification of the trolley body and the shaft and in addition there is a tendency for the threaded plug to become loose in use.
Accordingly among the objects of the invention are to provide a trolley construction wherein the wheels are removably mounted; wherein although the wheels are removably mounted, they are effectively locked against loosening; wherein changes can be made in the field while the trolley is in position on the track; wherein the conventional swaged construction can be modified without substantial reconstruction or machining of the trolley body.